York College's vision and mission statements describe it as an institution committed to academic excellence through teaching, learning, research and scholarship. One of the specific objectives in the College's 5-year plan, which is reflected in the plans of all academic departments, calls for creating an academic environment that values and encourages research and scholarship. The College envisions the MBRS/SCORE Program as a primary means of achieving this objective. The goals and objectives of the MBRS/SCORE Program are: [unreadable] [unreadable] (1) to strengthen the research infrastructure and change the College culture to support institutional research and research training by a series of activities resulting in: (a) the appointment, promotion and tenuring of faculty in MBRS/SCORE biomedical disciplines, at least 75% of whom exhibit high potential for research; (b) reduced workload for all new faculty in biomedical research disciplines concomitant with each faculty's development of a scholarly plan; (c) at least 75% of faculty in MBRS/SCORE biomedical research disciplines participating in grantsmanship activities, 50% obtaining assistance in developing proposals, and 75% receiving start-up funding; (d) all MBRS/SCORE faculty having adequate laboratory equipment, instrumentation and space; (e) the York College-FDA collaborations obtaining at least $1 million in external funding for health-related research pursued by scientists from both institutions. [unreadable] [unreadable] (2) to maintain, and where possible, increase the participation of investigator-initiated research by (a) increasing the number of biomedical research disciplines with MBRS/SCORE faculty from 6 to 7; (b) increasing the percentage of MBRS/SCORE investigators by 25%. [unreadable] [unreadable] (3) to strengthen the research competitiveness of MBRS/SCORE faculty by (a) facilitating them in meeting their respective career development plans; (b) increasing their number of presentations at professional society meetings by 25%; (c) increasing their number of peer-reviewed publications by 17%; (d) increasing the number of faculty with competitive research programs (i) by 29% in the S06 mechanism and (ii) by 25% in R15 type mechanisms. [unreadable] [unreadable] To help achieve these goals and objectives, York requests support for the 4 faculty submitting regular MBRS/SCORE proposals. These proposals come from chemistry (3) and social work. One of these investigators was a pilot PI and is now seeking regular S06 funding; the other three are new investigators. The resources provided by MBRS/SCORE will help the College continue to strengthen and diversify its research capability, research training capability, and continue to provide expanded opportunities for underrepresented minorities in biomedical research. [unreadable] [unreadable]